un noël sans neige n'est pas un vrai noël
by choukinette
Summary: OS pour le concours de noël de Loufoca-Granger. Cette année Hermione Drago et leurs amis vont passer le réveillon à la montagne.


Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël !

Alors me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, mais cette fois c'est une participation au concours OS de noël de Loufoca-Granger. J'ai trouvé l'idée assez sympa et j'ai donc décidé de participer, en plus, c'est la première fois ! J'ai même bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à la terminer, parce que pour la petite histoire j'avais prévu de finir d'écrire dimanche de relire corriger et tout le tralala, sauf que dimanche matin j'ai reçu la visite de madame angine qui m'a mise K.O pendant trois jours...juste avant les fêtes c'est le rêve, donc ben j'étais pas en état d'écrire, mais heureusement ça va beaucoup mieux ! Mais du coup c'est ma sœur qui l'a attrapé hier, c'est noël il paraît qu'il faut être généreux à ce moment là... Bon trêve de blabla que vous n'aurez sans doute pas lu, je vais vous mettre les règles du concours :

_-Les OS devront faire un minimum de 2000 mots (pas de maximum) __-Le couple Dramione devra être le couple principal, mais vous pouvez faire intervenir autant de personnages que vous voulez__-L'OS pourra être à Poudlard ou post Poudlard, peu m'importe__-Les OS devront comprendre un (ou plusieurs si vous le souhaitez) éléments de la liste suivante : __*Une patinoire__  
__*Un chalet à la montagne __  
__*Une allergie au foie gras __  
__*Un bonhomme de neige __  
__*Un sapin de Noël __  
__*Un tableau d'un ancêtre Malefoy ivre __  
__*Les cuisines de Poudlard__  
__*Des cantiques __  
__*Des chocolats en forme d'elfes de maison __  
__*Une dinde__  
__*Un cadeau empoisonné. _

Valà valà, du coup comme je suis pas au mieux de ma forme j'espère que j'ai pas loupé de mostruosité pendant ma relecture et que ce récit vous plaira !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

O o O

- Mais j'aime pas la neige moi! S'exclama Pansy.

- Cette année c'est à mon tour de choisir, et pour moi un noël sans neige ce n'est pas un vrai noël! En plus j'ai trouvé un chalet très sympa qui est assez isolé, on pourra donc utiliser nos baguettes sans trop de soucis! Répondit Hermione.

- Et en plus dans un village moldu, non mais on aura tout vu!

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu as contre les moldus? S'énerva la brunette.

- Rien, rien Hermione, c'est juste que la neige, c'est froid ça mouille et c'est nul!

- Tu verras, je suis sûre qu'à la fin du séjour tu auras envie de revenir!

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, marmonna Pansy.

Comme tous les ans, à tour de rôle, Hermione et ses amis avaient le droit de décider à quel endroit ils passeraient quelques jours avant et le jour du réveillon même.

Ils avaient instauré cette tradition trois ans auparavant, et c'était un moyen agréable pour eux de visiter différents endroits.

Ils appréciaient tellement cette tradition, que l'année suivante ils décidèrent de faire de même pour les vacances d'été. A chaque vacances, un nom était tiré au hasard, et cette personne choisissait la destination de leurs vacances.

La première année, Ginny choisit de passer le réveillon à New York. Cette semaine passée dans la Grande Pomme fut inoubliable pour eux. La ville était si dynamique, si vivante, et l'ambiance y était tout simplement géniale. Ils firent la connaissance d'autres sorciers, et ils découvrirent même le quartier sorcier de New York juste à côté de Central Park.

C'est au pied de la statue de la Liberté que Drago et Hermione s'embrassèrent pour la première fois.

Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. La deuxième année Théodore choisit de passer le réveillon à Rio de Janeiro. Ils avaient quittés l'Angleterre frigorifiés, pour rapidement enlever bonnet et écharpe et sortir les robes et les shorts pour profiter de vacances au soleil. Ils revinrent bronzés et de bonne humeur pour la nouvelle année à venir.

Et cette année ce fut Hermione qui eut le droit de choisir leur destination de vacances. Et elle, ce qu'elle aimait, c'était passer noël sous la neige. Un noël sans neige n'était pas un vrai noël. Elle avait donc choisit une petite station de ski dans les Alpes françaises.

Elle avait délibérément choisit un petit village afin qu'ils puissent utiliser leur baguettes tranquillement. En tout cas dans le chalet. En dehors de celui-ci ils devraient se débrouiller sans. Elle s'imaginait déjà leur apprendre à skier, faire de longues promenades en raquettes... Bien sûr Pansy avait un peu protesté. La jeune femme détestait la neige, et également le sport, alors la combinaison des deux ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Même si Pansy protestait un peu, le reste du groupe avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste. Daphné demanda même à voir les photos du chalet et du village. Elle trouva le tout « absolument charmant ». Le truc avec Daphné, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle trouvait « absolument charmantes ».

Cependant les autres était du même avis. Harry était très content de cette destination, il pouvait enfin, adulte, rattraper toutes les vacances qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir étant enfant.

Elle fut rassurée par son choix. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle se sentit rougir. Deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il arrivait toujours à la faire rougir comme une jeune fille, pour son plus grand plaisir à lui. Ils espérait secrètement que ce fait ne changerait jamais. Puis après avoir haussé un sourcil suggestif et étiré un coin de sa bouche en un sourire espiègle, il se détourna pour discuter avec Théo.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione cru que son cœur faisait un looping et que des papillons avaient élus domicile dans son ventre, mais elle fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité par une Pansy avide de raconter sa dernière sortie shopping.

O o O

- Hermione, tu sais que nous partons en vacances?

- Ben oui, pourquoi cette question? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Drago.

- Euh...un sac? Tenta la jeune femme.

- Oui, et je viens de le soulever, et il est étonnamment lourd, tu n'aurais pas décidé d'embarquer une partie de ta bibliothèque ?

- Euh...non?

- Mon amour, je t'aime, tu le sais, mais nous partons en vacances, tu n'auras pas le temps de lire une page d'un des livres que tu as l'intention d'emmener.

La jeune femme soupira. Il avait raison, elle pouvait bien se passer de ses livres pour une semaine. Et puis, effectivement les dernières fois qu'ils étaient partit et qu'elle avait emporté des livres elle n'en avait lu aucun. Elle ouvrit donc le sac, et d'un coup de baguette renvoya les livres à leur place.

- Dis, tu crois que Pansy va vraiment aller acheter une combinaison de ski? Demanda Hermione.

- Bah quand il s'agit de shopping Pansy est toujours partante, lui répondit le jeune homme.

- J'espère, et j'espère aussi qu'elle arrivera un peu à s'amuser.

- Mais oui, tu te fais du soucis pour rien, on a toujours réussi à s'amuser ensemble, je crois qu'on arriverais même à s'amuser en plein désert, enfin, tant que Blaise et Pansy ont une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu entre les mains!

Hermione rit. Il était vrai que ces deux là était particulièrement habiles pour mettre l'ambiance et ils étaient assez divertissants lorsqu'ils étaient ivres.

- Par contre, là où ce sera difficile, c'est quand on va leur annoncer qu'il faudra arriver comme des Moldus, et donc en voiture, poursuivit-il.

- Bah on aura qu'à les assommer! Éluda la brunette.

O o O

- Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de me faire monter là dedans Hermione? S'exclama Pansy.

- Euh...si? Fit elle en se tournant vers Drago qui la regarda l'air de dire « je te l'avais bien dit ».

- Hors de question!

- Oui mais il faut qu'on arrive comme des Moldus, on ne peut pas transplaner dans le chalet ce serait trop louche!

- Déjà que je ne monte pas sur un balai, ce n'est pas pour monter dans cet engin de la mort!

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle! S'exclama Blaise.

- Il faudra bien monter, ou alors vous restez ici dans le froid, tout seul comme des pauvres malheureux et vous n'aurez pas de cadeaux à noël!

- T'as pas le droit! S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants, et montez dans cette voiture!

C'est en bougonnant qu'ils montèrent dans le mini bus qu'Hermione avait loué pour l'occasion. En effet ils étaient neuf à partir, et pour ne pas paraître suspect, ils ne pouvaient emprunter une des voitures du Ministère. Pansy et Blaise gardèrent les yeux fermés durant tout le voyage, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un magnifique spectacle les attendait. Le soleil était en train de se coucher derrière les montagnes nimbant le ciel et la neige d'une douce lumière orangée.

Hermione qui était au volant se gara devant un chalet, que Daphné trouva absolument charmant.

Au rez de chaussée on pouvait apercevoir de grande baies vitrée qui devaient donner sur le séjour et la cuisine, et il y avait également deux étages et chaque étage possédait un balcon. De part et d'autre de l'habitation se trouvaient deux sapins.

Hermione sortit du véhicule et inspira l'air froid de cette fin d'après midi. Enfin ! Les vacances étaient là. Les garçons sortirent les bagages et tous attendirent impatiemment qu'Hermione ouvre la porte. Une fois chose faite, elle se dépêcha de se coller au mur, puisque Ron Blaise et Pansy se précipitèrent à l'intérieur afin de choisir selon eux la meilleure chambre.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, décidément ces trois là ne changeraient jamais. Elle monta tranquillement derrière Drago, celui-ci s'arrêta au premier étage, puisque les trois énergumènes avaient envahit le deuxième et prit le couloir de gauche et entra dans la première pièce à gauche.

La chambre était vraiment très jolie. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait un grand lit dans lequel Drago s'affala, chacun avait sa table de chevet et une grande armoire complétait le mobilier. Le côté rustique de la chambre était adoucit par les tapis qui se trouvaient au sol, la multitude de coussins sur le lit et les rideaux au fenêtre le tout était d'une jolie couleur crème avec quelques touches de chocolat.

Hermione rangea immédiatement leurs vêtements dans l'armoire. Une fois terminé elle rangea leur valises au sommet de l'armoire et se tourna vers Drago qui s'était assis et qui lui tendait la main. Elle s'approcha et s'en saisit, et tout à coup il la tira vers lui et ils tombèrent sur le lit.

Elle rit, puis s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa. Les mains de Drago passaient de ses cheveux à son dos puis ses fesses pour remonter et reprendre leur manège. Hermione soupira, puis cessant le baiser elle posa sa tête contre le cou du jeune homme et respira son odeur. Merlin qu'il sentait bon !

Une fois, il avait changé d'après rasage, et Hermione avait rouspété jusqu'à ce qu'il rachète celui qu'il prenait d'habitude. Il avait été hors de question qu'il finisse l'autre, alors il l'avait donné à Ron.

Leur moment de tendresse fut de courte durée puisqu'ils entendirent soudain Blaise et Ron se chamailler. Soupirant ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre, en même temps que Harry et Ginny qui étaient eux aussi très certainement en train de profiter d'un moment à deux.

Ils se précipitèrent en bas lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri strident de Pansy.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione.

- Y a rien à manger!

-Y a pas d'alcool! S'écrièrent les trois amis en même temps.

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira lentement tandis que Harry posait une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

- Évidemment bande d'andouilles puisqu'on vient d'arriver! S'exclama enfin la jeune femme.

Drago émit un rire bref suite à cette remarque. Il fut donc décidé de se rendre à la ville la plus proche afin de faire des courses, le village dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne comportant qu'une boulangerie et une petite épicerie qui ne proposait que des articles de premières nécessité.

Évidemment, tout le monde voulu venir. Ils grimpèrent à nouveau dans le mini bus et après s'être renseignée auprès d'un habitant du village, elle les conduisit à une ville située à cinq kilomètres de là.

Une fois arrivés, ils se décidèrent à prendre trois chariot et entrèrent dans le supermarché tout discutant. Ils se divisèrent en trois groupe, en faisant en sorte que Daphné Hermione et Ginny soit chacune dans un des différents groupe afin de surveiller ce que les garçons prendraient et pouvoir manger quelque peu équilibré.

Le supermarché retentit rapidement des rires des dix amis. Bien vite les trois chariot furent remplit à ras bord, et Hermione se rendit à l'accueil pour demander quelques cartons pour ranger leurs provisions. De retour en caisse elle soupira face à la quantité astronomique d'alcool que Pansy avait déposé sur le tapis, et la quantité toute aussi astronomique de chips et autres biscuits apéritifs et divers gâteaux que Ron et Blaise avaient choisit.

De retour au chalet, Daphné et Ginny se proposèrent pour préparer le repas du soir. La cuisine ouverte sur le séjour leur permit de participer à la conversation.

Bien entendu Blaise et Ron avaient déjà éventré deux paquets de chips tandis qu'Hermione disposait les autres amuse gueule dans des ramequins, et Pansy, fidèle à elle même servait les boissons.

La soirée fut très agréable ponctuée de rire et de chamailleries, Daphné et Ginny remportèrent un vif succès avec leurs lasagnes. Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, puis se dirigèrent un à un dans leur chambre une nuit de sommeil méritée.

O o O

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, Hermione entraîna tout le monde dehors afin de leur apprendre à skier. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit chalet qui proposait la location de skis, snowboard luges et autre équipements pour les sports d'hiver.

La leçon fut un véritable désastre. Les sorciers étaient peut être habiles sur des balais, mais sur des skis...Blaise fit à trois reprise la rencontre avec un sapin, Pansy descendait la piste sur les fesses, pendant que Ron qui avait buté sur Merlin savait quoi descendait la piste ne roulé boulé en hurlant comme un damné. Ils faisaient n'importe quoi et Hermione était désespérée.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué ! Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces chutes ils étaient morts de rire. Blaise était en train d'imiter la chute spectaculaire de Ron, et Ginny et Pansy pleuraient de rire. Harry était à la recherche du ski qu'il venait de perdre et Théo se joignit à lui pour l'aider. En bref c'était un joli capharnaüm.

Drago, qui avait renoncé au ski après sa première chute rejoignit sa petite amie pour la détendre.

Hey souris Hermione ! On est nul au ski, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on s'amuse comme des fous !

Hermione soupira. Il avait raison. Le plus important était qu'ils s'amusaient, et à voir leurs rires, c'était le cas. Alors qu'ils avaient abandonné leurs skis afin de commencer un bataille de boule de neige, la brunette se dépêcha de rapporter les skis et de se joindre à leurs rires.

Alors qu'elle les rejoignait, elle ne vit pas Blaise surgir dans son dos et lui écraser une boule de neige dans le visage. Elle hurla en sentant le froid et se précipita sur Blaise qui s'éloignait en ricanant. Mais comme il riait trop fort, il ne pouvait pas marcher aussi vite qu'il le voulait, et Hermione en profita pour lui sauter dessus en poussant un cri sauvage et le fit tomber à terre et entreprit de lui faire manger le plus de neige possible.

Peu à peu deux clans se formèrent, les filles contre les garçons. Les personnes qui passaient à leur proximité, étaient soit amusés de les voir, ou pour certains rabat joie quelque peu indignés face au boucan qu'ils produisaient. Eux s'en fichaient.

Ils rentrèrent déjeuner trempés et hilares. Une fois dans le chalet ils purent se sécher d'un coup de baguette ainsi que leurs combinaisons.

Puis Blaise qui avait vu des enfants faire de la luge voulut faire de même, car ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il supplia Hermione de leur métamorphoser des luges. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu des pistes afin de ne déranger personnes et trouvèrent l'endroit idéal. Blaise fut le premier à dévaler la pente en hurlant.

Ron voulut suivre, mais soudain, un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres. Il saisit Pansy par la taille, l'installa de travers sur ses genoux et donna une impulsion afin de glisser. Ron hurlait de rire, tandis que Pansy hurlait tout court, arrivés en bas ils tombèrent de la luge, et le rouquin se dépêcha de se sauver alors qu'une Pansy hystérique lui courait après en le menaçant du pire.

Il finit par trébucher et tomber de tout son long, et la brunette en profita pour faire comme Hermione avec Blaise. Sauf que Ron ne se laissa pas faire et donna un coup de hanche pour faire basculer son amie et lui faire manger de la neige à son tour. Les autres s'étaient figés redoutant la colère de leur amie, mais pourtant elle se mit rapidement à rire et à continuer de chahuter avec Ron, jusqu'à ce que, prise d'une impulsion elle le saisisse au col et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'il fut d'abord surpris, il ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser.

Hermione et Ginny sourirent, attendries, tandis que Blaise s'exclama :

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt! Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchent ces deux là!

Le reste de l'après midi se passa de la même manière, entre fous rires cris et divers roulades dans la neige. Le soir venu, ils décidèrent de manger une fondue, et Hermione leur expliqua la tradition qui voulait que chaque personne qui faisait tomber son morceau de pain dans l'appareil à fondue avait droit à un gage.

Le premier à perdre son morceau de pain fut Harry, et il dut chanter un chaudron plein de passion de Célestina Moldubec. Il chantait tellement faux que les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire. L'alcool aidant, les gages devenaient de plus en plus loufoques.

Ainsi, Hermione dut embrasser Ginny sur la bouche (un gage venant sans aucune surprise de Blaise) que Théo dut faire le tour du salon en marchant sur les mains tout en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard, et Pansy dut imiter Ron lorsqu'il mangeait. Une imitation absolument parfaite, mais qui la laissa un peu nauséeuse, elle décida donc de sortir une bouteille de vodka pour faire passer son mal.

Deux jours après leurs arrivée, Hermione et Drago décidèrent de se rendre en ville afin d'acheter un sapin de noël. La jeune femme avait oublié à quel point son petit ami pouvait être pointilleux. Ils passèrent deux heures à examiner chaque sapin sous toutes les coutures, Drago trouvant toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Finalement il trouva selon lui la perle des sapins, et ils purent partir au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial afin d'acheter les décorations. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour les filles s'occupèrent de décorer le sapin, tandis que les garçons jouaient à la bataille explosive.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, la nuit était déjà tombée, et Hermione en profita pour brancher les guirlandes, allumer différentes bougies et éteindre les lumières. L'ambiance était calme et détendue, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et les amis discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Ils allèrent se coucher de bonne heure ce soir là, puisque ils avaient décider pour le lendemain de faire une ballade en traineau, et le guide leur avait conseillés de venir tôt afin d'admirer le lever du soleil et de profiter du calme de la montagne.

Comme à son habitude Hermione se coucha à moitié sur Drago, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de dormir, alors il bascula sur la jeune femme et commença à l'embrasser, sur la bouche, dans le cou. Ses mains étaient partout, le souffle de la jeune femme devint erratique, et elle le sentit sourire contre son cou. La seule chose dont elle se souvint, fut qu'elle se saisit de sa baguette afin d'insonoriser la chambre, avant de sombrer avec délice dans une parfaite extase.

O o O

Enfin, le jour du réveillon arriva. Ils en profitèrent une dernière fois et allèrent se promener dans le village et achetèrent des souvenirs pour leur familles. En milieu d'après midi, ils retournèrent au chalet afin de préparer le repas du soir, et cette fois ci, tout le monde mit la main à la pâte. Blaise et Ron se prirent plusieurs coup sur les doigts à force de tout vouloir goûter, tandis que Pansy voulait ajouter de l'alcool à tous les plats. Bien vite l'odeur de la dinde envahit la cuisine, et Ron se plaignit qu'il mourrait de faim.

Puis ils montèrent dans leurs chambres afin de se préparer. Pour l'occasion, Hermione avait choisit de porter une robe, au plus grand plaisir de Drago, qui trouvait que sa belle portait beaucoup trop de pantalons, et encore plus l'hiver. Ils se retrouvèrent au salon et s'installèrent autour de la table basse pour prendre l'apéritif.

Blaise Pansy et Drago devenaient impatients, ils voulaient à tout prix ouvrir leurs cadeaux, mais devaient, hélas attendre minuit. Le dîner fut succulent. Et bien évidemment plus le repas avançait, et plus Blaise et Pansy devenaient joyeux, en tout cas beaucoup plus que les autres. Blaise ne cessait de répéter à Daphné qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, et la demanda trois fois en mariage au cours de la soirée.

Enfin trois fois et demi, car la quatrième tentative tourna court quand au milieu d'un « Daphné, _hips_, tu es la femme de... » il dû se précipiter au toilettes, sous le regard hilare de Pansy qui lui dit qu'il n'était qu'un faible qui ne savait pas tenir l'alcool. Que Pansy tienne encore debout relevait du miracle. D'ailleurs les demandes en mariage de Blaise inspirèrent Harry qui lui aussi ivre fit sa demande à Ginny, fier de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rappelle qu'ils étaient déjà mariés.

- Ah merde, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

- Harry, mon ami, viens avec moi, déclama Blaise revenu des toilettes, viens rejoindre mon club des mecs incompris...

- C'est drôle parce que jamais, il ne m'a fait sa demande en étant sobre, dit Daphné.

- C'est l'alcool qui lui donne l'inspiration, lui expliqua Pansy.

- OH! c'est MINUIT! Les gens c'est minuit! Les cadeaux! Hurla Blaise en se précipitant au pied du sapin.

Il fut immédiatement rejoint par Drago et Pansy qui poussèrent de grandes exclamations de joie. Bientôt le sol fut jonché de morceaux de papier cadeau pendant que chacun admirait ce qu'on lui avait offert. Hermione était en train d'ouvrir le cadeau provenant de Blaise, et lorsqu'elle eut enlever le papier et ouvert la boîte, elle cria, choquée:

- Blaise! Franchement, tu as pensé à quoi en m'offrant ça!

- Que ce serait marrant, et je confirme, rien qu'à voir ta tête c'est trop marrant!

- T'es pas possible! Tu sais bien que je n'y toucherais pas!

- Oh aller, tu ne vas pas t'en faire pour si peu!

- Bien sûr que si! Tu sais parfaitement bien quelle est mon opinion sur le sujet! Je n'y toucherais pas!

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Drago en prenant la boîte des mains d'Hermione, et quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il passa la boîte aux autres curieux qui rirent également.

- C'est pas drôle! S'écria la brune, Ron, n'y touches pas!

- Ben quoi? C'est très bon tu devrais goûter.

- Jamais.

- C'est du chocolat Hermione, je ne vois pas où est le mal?

- Tu n'as pas vu la forme qu'avaient ces chocolats? Répliqua-t-elle, acide.

- Ah oui tiens ce sont des elfes, je n'avais pas vu, ils sont très bon en tout cas, tu les as trouvés où Blaise?

Les autres eurent un fou rire lorsqu'Hermione, outrée, le frappa avec un coussin du canapé. N'avait-il pas honte ? Et Blaise ? Oh elle allait se venger, sa blague était nulle. Drago posa une main sur sa jambe en signe de réconfort, même si lui aussi riait de bon cœur. Pourtant elle arrêta de marmonner au moment où elle ouvrit le cadeau de Drago.

- Merlin, Drago, c'est...c'est absolument magnifique! Merci!

- Un objet magnifique pour une femme magnifique, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il lui prit la petite boîte des mains et en sortit une fine chaîne en argent auquel pendait un saphir en forme de goutte avec un petit diamant sur le dessus, et la passa au cou de sa petite amie. La brunette l'embrassa en remerciement et se tourna vers les filles qui étaient avides d'admirer son cadeau.

Hermione quant à elle lui avait offert deux billets pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui aurait lieu l'été suivant à Athènes. Il bondit de joie et la remercia une centaine de fois, et son sourire ne le quitta plus de la soirée.

Les cadeaux enfin déballés et admirés, ils restèrent encore quelques instants pour bavarder. Lorsqu'Hermione remarqua que Ron s'était endormit contre l'épaule de Pansy, que Blaise marmonnait des choses de plus en plus incohérentes à Daphné et Théo, et que Harry et Ginny baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis que Drago lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de penser, qu'encore une fois, c'était un réveillon plus que réussi.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que moi à l'écrire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et puis ça fait plaisir, et en plus je répond toujours aux reviews !

Je vous souhaite encore une fois un joyeux et noël et en même temps une très belle année 2014 !


End file.
